


The Storm Elemental

by megsblackfire



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gabriel knows how to get Jack all riled up, M/M, Modernish AU, baby jesse, storm elementals, trans!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsblackfire/pseuds/megsblackfire
Summary: Jack is woken in the middle of the night by his terrified son. The storm raging outside if loud and fierce; Jesse doesn't like the thunder. But Jack knows how to make his son feel better about the storm.At least until Gabriel shows up in the most dramatic way possible.





	The Storm Elemental

Thunder rolled overhead as the summer storm beat down on the roof of the house. Jack slept peacefully, lulled to sleep by the sound of rain. It had always been a comforting sound to him, one that promised renewal and growth.

The same could not be said for the sobbing child that came running into Jack’s room as another peal of thunder roared overhead. Jack grunted as Jesse crawled into bed with him and hid under his chest. He shifted, wrapping his arms around Jesse’s body as his son shook and sobbed.

“Ssh, my little one,” Jack murmured groggily, “there is nothing to fear. The storm is outside and we are safe in here.”

“It’s loud,” Jesse sobbed and screamed as another thunderclap boomed overhead. “Daddy, Daddy make it stop!”

“Ssh,” Jack soothed as he hugged Jesse close. “It’s just thunder, my baby. It can’t hurt you.”

Jesse continued crying, hiding his face against Jack’s chest. Jack held him close, soothing him as lightning flashed through the slits in the blinds. He counted five seconds before the thunder boomed.

“Hmm, that lightning was about a mile away,” he mused.

Jesse sniffled and looked up at him in awe. “How do you know that?” he whispered.

Jack smiled and sat up, letting his son scramble onto his lap. “Well, it’s simple,” he said as lightning flashed. “You count the seconds between the lightning and the thunder and divide by five. So, if it’s a five second space,” he held Jesse tightly as the thunder boomed overhead, “it’s a mile away.”

“That’s cool!” Jesse grinned before he swallowed. “Can I have hot chocolate?”

Jack smirked and kissed his son’s forehead. “I should have known there was an ulterior motive to you coming to see me in the middle of the night,” he teased. “Let me get some pants on and we’ll get some hot chocolate to watch the storm.”

Jesse smiled before he hopped off the bed and headed down to the kitchen. Jack got out of bed and pulled on a pair of flannel pajama bottoms. He did his best to ignore the slickness between his legs; he’d been dreaming of his husband again and it always left him wet. He stretched his arms over his head, groaning softly, before he headed for the kitchen.

Jesse was staring out the window and Jack could hear him counting. He smiled as he got some milk warming on the stove and started measuring out the cocoa for them. Jesse shuddered with each boom of thunder, but he wasn’t as scared as when he came running into Jack’s room.

“Daddy, does thunder always follow lightning?” he asked. “It’s never the other way around?”

“It does,” Jack smiled as he poured the hot milk into their mugs and started stirring. “The boom of thunder is made from the heated particles in the air being shoved aside as the lightning strikes,” he said. “Lightning is very, very hot so the air is violently shoved aside in its wake. That’s what makes the boom.”

“Oh,” Jesse frowned before he grinned. “Cool!”

“Very,” Jack agreed as he set the mug down in front of his son. “Not as scary when you know what it is, hmm?”

Jesse nodded happily. “Yah! Still loud though,” he pouted.

“It is,” he chuckled as he sat down. “But it’s not quite as scary when you have someone to enjoy it with, is it?”

Jesse shook his head and sipped his drink. “Not as scary when I’m with you,” he murmured. “Is Papi afraid of thunder?”

“No, Papi isn’t,” Jack smirked. “Papi loves thunder.”

“Why?” Jesse blinked in confusion.

“He says it’s soothing,” Jack shrugged and winked at his son. “Papi is a wee bit strange, my darling.”

Jesse giggled as another flash of lightning streaked across the sky. They counted out loud and smiled as the thunder boomed.

“Two miles!” Jesse said proudly.

“Storm’s still very close,” Jack agreed as he sipped his hot chocolate.

They stayed up counting the seconds, happy to watch the rain and lightning now that Jesse wasn’t scared. Jack frowned as the rain started falling harder. He shifted closer to Jesse, eyeing the window mistrustfully. Why was the storm suddenly much stronger?

“Jesse, we should back up,” he said.

“Why?” Jesse asked as he hopped off the chair.

Jack opened his mouth to answer and saw the lightning out of the corner of his eye. He dropped on his son and pulled him close, covering him as the air shook with the force of the lightning. Jesse screamed against his chest as the house shook. Jack felt a wave of heat pass over him and shivered.

“Daddy! Daddy, what happened?” Jesse wailed as he clung to Jack’s chest.

“That would be your Papi,” Jack sighed as he slowly stood up. “I should have known this storm was his doing.”

Jesse looked at him in confusion as Jack headed for the front door. The doorbell rang before his hand settled on the handle and he threw the door open. Gabriel smirked down at him, his wide shoulders bunched up around his ears as rain rolled down his head and chest.

“Sorry about that,” Gabriel apologized. “I’ll fix the hole in the morning.”

“You know you just gave our kid a heart-attack,” Jack snapped.

Gabriel smiled and stepped forward, ducking down to kiss Jack’s lips. Jack moaned without meaning to, his whole body coiling into the electric heat that rolled off of his husband. His heart fluttered in his chest and he stumbled backwards with a head full of fuzz as Gabriel walked into the living room and closed the door behind him.

“Papi!” Jesse shouted as he came running over. “You’re home!”

“Ah, there’s my little guy,” Gabriel cooed as he scooped Jesse into his arms and hoisted him up over his head. “You’ve gotten so big, _m’ijo_!”

“I’ve missed you,” Jesse laughed as he held his arms out for Gabriel. “You were gone for so long!”

“I know,” Gabriel soothed as he dropped Jesse into his arms and hugged him close. “I can stay for a little while, but this storm system’s moving south and I have to follow it.”

“But I don’t want you to go,” Jesse whined. “You never stay long enough!”

“I know, _m’ijo_ , I know,” Gabriel soothed as he kissed Jesse’s nose. “It’s not fair to me either, but that’s what happens when your Papi’s a storm elemental.”

Jack shook his head as he headed for the kitchen. “You’re dripping water all over my hardwood floors!” he called as he got the mop and bucket.

“Slave driver,” Gabriel shouted back at him.

Jack rolled his eyes as he went to clean up the mess his husband had made. He and Jesse went upstairs to get changed into some clean clothing. Jack heard the shower run for a few minutes before Jesse came streaking downstairs wearing nothing but a fluffy towel around him and grinning widely.

“Jesse! Get back here with the towel!” Gabriel shouted playfully. “I am indecent!”

Jack shook his head as Jesse ran behind him and stood giggling as Gabriel stood in all of his naked glory in the middle of the floor between the kitchen and the living room. Jack gave his husband’s impressive package an approving look before he went to put the bucket back.

“You’re still dripping,” he said. “I should toss you back outside for being so inconsiderate.”

“You like me when I’m dripping,” Gabriel purred as he prowled forward. His hands settled on Jack’s waist and his thumbs gently rubbed circles into the small of his back. “How’d you like my nice thick cock in your tight little…?”

“Gabriel! Not in front of the child!” Jack yelped and tried to pull away.

“Daddy, is Papi being gross again?” Jesse whined.

“Very gross,” Jack snorted as he tried to wiggle away from his husband’s iron grip. “He doesn’t get any dessert for this.”

Jesse giggled, but he couldn’t see the look on his Papi’s face. Jack swallowed at the lusty expression in his husband’s eyes. He was going to be in for a very kinky stay. Gabriel might leave him with another baby if they weren’t careful. Gabriel wouldn’t mind the idea of getting Jack pregnant, but Jack had a hard enough time going out in public when he was carrying Jesse. He couldn’t handle it on his own again.

“So, if I behave, you’ll give me a tasty dessert?” Gabriel purred in Jack’s ear. “Very tempting, _cariño_.”

“Gabe, just, just go put some pants on,” Jack sighed. “Before you scar our son for life.”

Gabriel growled playfully and kissed him. Electrical heat danced over Jack’s tongue and he stumbled after Gabriel as he headed upstairs. Jesse giggled at him and tugged his towel up over his mouth.

“You act silly when Papi kisses you,” Jesse said.

“Mmm, I do,” Jack sighed before he shooed Jesse off to his room to get into a clean pair of pajamas.

They curled up on Jesse’s bed until he fell asleep with his head pillowed on Gabriel’s chest. Gabriel smiled fondly down at his son, trailing his fingers through the wavy brown hair. Gabriel’s brown eyes drifted to Jack and he smiled.

“He’s a beautiful boy,” he murmured. “We make cute kids.”

“We do,” Jack agreed as he stood up and carefully tucked Jesse back into bed. “That doesn’t mean I’m ready for another one.”

“I’m going to be here this time,” Gabriel murmured as he took Jack’s hand. His fingers brushed through Jack’s hair and he smiled. “The storm system might be passing, but my sisters can handle it. I need to be with my husband and my son. Maybe a daughter?”

“Gabe,” Jack whined as he let himself be tugged towards their room. “It’s easy for you to want kids; you don’t have to carry them.”

“But you were so cute with your belly,” Gabriel smiled as he rested his hands on Jack’s flat stomach. “Just knowing our little Jesse was growing safe and strong inside of you made me all warm and fuzzy inside.”

“Uh huh,” Jack rolled his eyes. “And it totally wasn’t because you thought I was the sexiest thing with a big belly full of your kid.”

“Well, there was that,” Gabriel allowed with a wicked grin. “I just love seeing my husband full of my babies.”

“Mhmm,” Jack snorted as he stepped into their bedroom. “You are so predictable.”

He squealed as Gabriel tackled him onto the bed and started kissing over his neck and shoulders. He laughed, reaching up to push his husband’s face away from him. Gabriel nipped playfully at his fingers, his dark eyes growing soft as he watched Jack squirm.

“What are you thinking about, you pervert?” Jack teased as he lay on his back panting.

“The first time I brought you with me into the heart of the storm,” Gabriel murmured. “How beautiful you were haloed in ice and clouds. How eager you were to direct the lightning when I allowed you.” He leaned closer and kissed Jack tenderly. “How loudly you screamed as we made love in the vortex and I filled you with the seed to make our first son.”

Jack blushed and curled into himself. “Gabi,” he whined, “you can’t talk to me like that! I’m not prepared for that!”

Gabriel chuckled and gently nuzzled down Jack’s chest. He sucked on one of Jack’s nipples, smirking as he moaned and wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s head. He whimpered, biting his lip as Gabriel covered him with attention. His dark eyes looked up at Jack before he moved forward again.

“Grab a condom, my love,” Gabriel purred. “We can talk more about children in the morning. Right now, I want to fill my husband.”

Jack dug the condoms and lube out. It was a night of passion, one full of sweet pleasure as Gabriel reminded him of what real lovemaking was. Gabriel kept it tame, not letting himself do anything too crazy while they slowly warmed up to each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my self-indulgence of infinitely powerful Gabriel loving on his regular human Jack. And baby Jesse because all the family dynamics.


End file.
